Apple Aid
by veldygee
Summary: Colonial Era. Young America and England are having a day out together. Although there will be an 'incident', somehow that's all just make a normal day for both of them. Written for USUK Summer Camp 2011


**Title : **Apple Aid

**Pairing : **none really. It's just colonial!America and England interact with each other :)

**Warnings : **possible grammatical and spelling errors

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia is not mine of course.

**A/N : **Hello, Heavel here. So this is the fanfiction written for the 2nd day of USUK Summer Camp event on LJ! The prompt is 'First Aid' and I just love the idea of of England and colonial!America. So here it is :D This fanfiction doesn't contain any romance or something. It's pure family fic~

anyway, weird title is totally if the title doesn't make any sense. At all..

So, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"America, don't run so fast! Be careful"<p>

Young America laughed and looked behind at his caretaker that tried to catch up with him as America was running across the grass field. Today, England had brought him to a field just right outside of the town. America was so happy about it as he could spend his times together with his beloved caretaker and that's why as soon as they arrived at the field, America had been running around to show the world how happy he was.

America was running and jumping around the soft grass. He stopped and closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of the sun. He opened it and then his eyes caught something. There was an apple tree! America began to run again to the tree. From behind he could hear England whined as he ran. The young nation chuckled. England was such an old man!

After reaching the tree, Alfred stopped and then looked at the tree in front of him. It was so tall! America turned around and waved at England.

"England! Come here!" yelled America at England. The older nation huffed and after a moment England too reached the apple tree. England panted.

"Hah, you ran too bloody fast, America—" England stopped for a bit to take a deep breath. "You can fall and hurt yourself," finished England as he regained his composure, making America chuckled.

"But it is so fun to run so fast like that! I could feel the wind on my skin, like I was flying!" said America, waving his arms excitedly. England chuckled and then ruffled America's hair. America smiled and then he pointed the apple tree near them.

"Anyway, look at the apple tree, England! It is so big and it has lots of apple!" England looked up at the apple tree and nodded.

"Yes, but unfortunately, its fruits are all on the tops of tree."

"That's right—" America pouted in disappointment but then his face brightened again. "Oh, I know! I should just climb on it and take a few for us!" England shook his head in disagreement.

"No, America. It is too tall for you to climb it—America, I said don't!" Alfred had climbed on it, ignoring England's words. "America!"

America looked behind and then smiled reassuringly. He was already a few feet above England. He was a fast climber anyway.

"Don't worry, England. I know you like apples! I will just climb this tree fast, pick a few apples and then climb down of it. I will be alright!" yelled America back and then he practically ignored any of England's warning and worries. His caretaker was such an old man, worrying about things like this. The older nation should have known that well, America was no longer a small child that could do nothing. He was a big boy now, and climbing trees was an easy task!

America smiled happily as he finally reached the top and then in ease, he began to pick a few apples and put those in one of his arms. Well, seemed that climbing down while bringing down a few apples would not be so easy. Slowly, America began to climb down, apples securely in his olds. The young nation glanced behind as he carefully place each of his feet on the trunks, down and down. America smiled at England that still looked so worried. Just in few minutes, he would reach the bottom and then England would not need to worry aga—

"AMERICA!" yelled England as he saw the boy lost his footing on the trunks and the boy fell down in a loud 'thud'. The older nation ran quickly as America groaned in pain. He was lucky that he didn't fall too far away from the ground, but it stilled hurt so much.

"America! America! Can you hear me? Oh God. Oh God. Please be alright!—" England ranted in panic, checking America's body to look for any wounds and he choked as he saw America's legs. "Oh, America. You are bleeding. Oh God. Oh God. Everything's going to be alright, Love! I—"

"England, I am alright," said America in small voice, obviously in pain. England's face was already so pale, and his body was trembling in fear. America reached for the older nation's shoulders and shook it to calm him down. England startled and stared at America's face blankly.

"I am fine, England. Look at me—" America released his holds and then he began to stand up, groaning a bit as his body was hurting a bit. England opened his mouth to say something, but America didn't let him. "I don't break any bones! My body is hurting a bit from the fall, but well it's all just scratches, England. Don't worry!"

England looked at America, up and down, and the he released his breath in relief. He began to stand up to and hugged the shorter one tightly.

"Thank God. It would be hell if you broke any bones. But well—" England release America from the hug. His face began to regain its color back. "Now, sit down, America! It might be just scratches, but I still need to treat the wounds," ordered England and America did. England sighed and then he took his water bottle and poured it on the boy's wounded knee. America grimaced.

America looked at his caretaker in silent as the man tore a bit of his shirt and then began to clean his wound with it. After that, England took his napkin and then wrapped it like a bandage around America's knee.

"Alright, I will replace it with proper bandages, once we are home," said England as he smiled and then his right hand reached for America's face and held it , England leaned and kissed America's forehead and then he leaned down to kiss America's wounded knee. America could not help but blush at the gesture. England's kisses always became the best cure for any of America's wounds.

"Now, Let's go home, alright?" said England softly as he turned his body so his back face America. "I will carry you home." America blushed brightly and shook his head.

"No! I can walk, England! This is not a big deal!—"

"I will carry you home, America," said England once again in such finality that made America stopped and nodded in defeat. His blue eyes caught something though. America began to stood up and walked a few steps away from England.

"America—"

The young nation smiled at his caretaker and then walked back slowly to England's side, cradling a few apples in his arms.

"I dropped it when I fell. Lucky that none is damaged—" America began to hop on England's back and carefully positioned himself so one of his hands held the apples and the other held on England's shoulder. "Now, let's go, England! I want to ask Jane to make an apple pie from this!" said America cheerfully.

England chuckled and then he began to walk away from the tree, back to where their horses were waiting, carrying America's on his back. "Now, don't move too much or I will drop you, okay?"

America laughed and nodded, although England could not see it, and he closed his eyes as he leaned to England's body, feeling breeze on his face.

What a normal day for both of them.

End.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **So it's finished. :D At first I want to make the story continue to the modern era, but well at the end I didn't do it.

This is really simple and as much as I love USUK, their family interaction during colonial era is so cute!

Okay then, tell me your thoughts about this through reviews! thank you :D


End file.
